


tanaka cursed the closet

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making out in a closet, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, fuyu is grumpy until he gets kisses, makeout, reference to past-hinami though only a one-sided crush, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven minutes in heaven is a stupid game, except when it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tanaka cursed the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "fuyuhiko and hajime get picked for 7 minutes in heaven; makeouts ensue"
> 
> from an ask on my [tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)

 

Fuyuhiko is going to kill them all. Every last one of them. He was going to start with the princess – it was her fault for wanting to have a ‘typical teenagers’ party’, dumb party games included – and work his way through his classmates. Hanamura next, for suggesting the godforsaken game, then Mioda for encouraging the idiocy, Nidai for being a loudmouth, and so on. Class B was only going to consist of Mitarai (he hadn’t come to the post-exams class party), Peko (she was sick at home and Fuyuhiko had to practically order her to stay in bed), and himself after tonight. He might consider sparing Hinata, since he’s just as much of a victim in all of this.

“You must obey the decision of the bottle, Kuzuryuu-kun,” Sonia had said, only riling Fuyuhiko up even further.

Fuyuhiko’s outburst – “Fuck the bottle!” – had been ignored and now he’s stuck in a locked, cramped closet with another boy, who wasn’t even in their class. Hinata Hajime was from class C, the only reason Fuyuhiko knew who he was is because he’s always with Nanami, to the point everyone’s come to the conclusion that they’re dating. Nanami had brought him as her plus one.

Point is, now he’s stuck on the floor of a closet filled with shirts and coats hanging above his head with the class rep’s boyfriend. The closet was too cramped and Hinata was too long – a full 20cm and a bit taller than Fuyuhiko, much to his irritation – and the only semi-comfortable position the two could be in was with Fuyuhiko sitting between the taller boys legs, Hinata’s back against the closet wall and his feet touching the other side. They. Are all. Dead.

“I’m going to kill them,” Fuyuhiko grumbles in the darkness.

“It’s just a game. We can just sit here until they let us out,” Hinata says from behind him. Fuyuhiko can feel the vibrations the words make in the other boy’s chest through his back. The closet is not only cramped, but stuffy. Never mind that the room they were in was freezing, A/C blasting to the point that Fuyuhiko had kept his jacket on.

“Fucking stupid game,” Fuyuhiko responds, hugging his knees. “I can’t see a fucking thing.”

“Ah, wait.” Hinata fumbles around behind him, muttering apologies here and there as he jostling Fuyuhiko, an elbow in a rib, knees knocking together, until the closet is lit by the flashlight in Hinata’s phone. Blinking at the sudden, bright light, Fuyuhiko turns his head back, catching sight of Hinata’s face. He’s smiling, hesitant, but it still looks pretty nice on his face. He quickly realizes their faces are too close together and looks forward again.

“There, that’s better,” Hinata says. He brings his phone in front of Fuyuhiko, blinding him momentarily until the phone is face down on the floor in front of him, casting a stark white light in the isolated space.

“Bet you wish your girlfriend were in here with you,” Fuyuhiko murmurs after a moment. He’s never understood these stupid games. They were ploys for couples to have an excuse to get together, or friends to push unfortunate victims together. This situation was neither.

“G-girlfriend?” Hinata stutters. Fuyuhiko looks over his shoulder at the boy. His face is pinched in confusion.

“Nanami,” Fuyuhiko states. It’s a fact. Or he thought it was until Hinata breaks out in laughter.

“No. Nanami’s just a friend.”

Fuyuhiko raises a brow. “Uh-huh.” There’s no doubt about his skepticism.

“Really!” Hinata assures, although Fuyuhiko doesn’t know why the other boy has to be so defensive about it. “She doesn’t see me that way at all.”

“But you see her that way?”

Fuyuhiko doesn’t miss the way the brunet’s face turns pink.

“I mean, I used to, at first, kinda,” Hinata stammers for a moment. He’s resolute though. “But now I only see her as a best friend now.”

Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes and faces forward again. Between Saionji and Koizumi, Tanaka and Sonia, and Owari and Nidai, there was far too much romance going on in class B.

“Ugh, when are they going to let us out,” Fuyuhiko groans. He forgets that Hinata’s acting as a backrest and falls backward, head landing on the taller boy’s shoulder. His action startles the both of them. He tries to move forward, but Hinata’s surprised reaction is to lean forward as well, his legs drawing up and hands, previously resting on his knees, gripping Fuyuhiko’s arms. So now they’re a whole lot closer than before.

Fuyuhiko can feel Hinata’s breath on his ear.

“Uh, shit, sorry,” the brunet fumbles. The hands on Fuyuhiko’s arms remove themselves, as if the cotton of Fuyuhiko’s jacket suddenly built up an explosion of static.

“No, my fault,” Fuyuhiko says. He turns his head to apologize properly (if you’re going to take responsibility for something that’s your fault, you have to do it like a proper man, face-to-face) but Hinata is still leaning forward and Fuyuhiko doesn’t think he’s ever been this close to another person’s face in his life.

“Ah…”

“Um…”

They both freeze. The light from Hinata’s phone – knocked around the closet floor and shoved in a corner – is just enough to allow Fuyuhiko to see the way Hinata looks down at him, gaze directed a bit under his eyes. Heat coils in his stomach.

And it has to be because of the situation, some sort of curse Tanaka brought on during one of his occult-inspired ramblings no one but Sonia pays attention to before they started playing this stupid game and Hinata got the short straw, having to be the first to spin the bottle – but someone moves and then there’s no space between their mouths.

Fuyuhiko stares wide eyed into Hinata’s own widened eyes. He can tell just how bright red his face probably is, his heart is hammering in his chest, the closet has become exceedingly warm. But the mouth on his parts and Fuyuhiko begins to care a little less.

Hinata’s kiss is careful, testing. A hand comes up, hovering lightly over Fuyuhiko’s shoulder, the back of his turned neck. His lips are warm, wet – he’s been licking them, and Fuyuhiko isn’t sure what to think of the way his stomach twists at the realization – and restrained, probing.

Fuyuhiko doesn’t know what the hell is going, what Hinata’s doing, what he’s doing.

He closes his eyes and leans up, pressing their lips together firmly.

That’s apparently all Hinata needs for his hand to cup the back of Fuyuhiko’s neck, tilting it upwards while he bends down and licks at the seam of Fuyuhiko’s lips.

Fuyuhiko gasps in surprise at the slick wetness and Hinata’s tongue dips past his teeth. The feeling is strange, but he can’t say he dislikes it. What he does dislike is the way his body is twisted around. That, however, is easily remedied.

Fuyuhiko pulls back from the kiss and Hinata seems to take that the wrong way, holding his hands up and away from Fuyuhiko’s body. “What, oh god, I’m sorry, I don’t—”

“Shut up,” Fuyuhiko says dismissively. He rises up on his knees, suddenly extremely conscious of the fact that his ass is pretty much in Hinata’s face for the few moments it take for him to shuffle around until he’s face-to-face with the red faced boy. Fuyuhiko reaches out and grabs the collar of Hinata’s open, flannel shirt, tugging him forward so their lips meet again.

Hinata doesn’t respond for a moment but then he’s grabbing at Fuyuhiko, hands on his hips, and his mouth parts, tongue diving into Fuyuhiko’s mouth, meeting Fuyuhiko’s own adventuring muscle.

It’s really only a matter of time before Fuyuhiko finds himself straddling Hinata’s lap, his hands in the other boy’s hair after pulling his flannel shirt half off so it’s just barely hanging on one shoulder. Hinata’s grabby hands have stripped Fuyuhiko’s jacket off, lost somewhere at Fuyuhiko’s back. He really doesn’t care because Hinata’s hands are busy up his shirt, warm hands on the heated skin of his stomach, chest, back, neck. The brunet’s hands can’t seem to stop moving and Fuyuhiko doesn’t want them to. But when one of the brunet’s hands slides a little lower, below Fuyuhiko’s waist, Fuyuhiko pulls back, staring, overwhelmed.

Hinata is completely flushed. His hair is a ruffled mess, his clothes are completely askew. His eyes are darker than their usual pale green hue, and his mouth is wet, parted on light pants, and bruised. Fuyuhiko feels a heady sensation wrap its honey textured arms around him at the realization that he did that.

He dives back in, fiercer and more desperate than before. He knows he’s taken Hinata by surprise, but he also know the brunet is more than okay with what’s going on by the way he moans into Fuyuhiko’s mouth, the way his hands grab onto Fuyuhiko’s body, pulling him closer until there’s barely enough space for air to slip between them. And then Hinata stops kissing his mouth to nip at his neck and as he arches, tilting his neck back to give Hinata more room to explore with his mouth, Fuyuhiko knows that whatever happens after this stupid, cliché party game, he’s going to kiss Hinata again and again and again.

Maybe Tanaka’s weird ‘Dark Lord’ ramblings cast a blessing instead of curse on the closet. Whatever the reason for their actions, Fuyuhiko didn’t even care that their classmates had forgotten about them when seven minutes had long since gone by and he and Hinata were still in the closet. He was thoroughly enjoying exploring new territory and being explored in return. Maybe he won’t kill everyone.


End file.
